fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
William Afton
Summary Note: This character is still developing. Anything new can happen. William Valerie Afton was born on the 31st of December in 1912. He was man of few words, and even fewer actions. Not seen very often by the people that knew him. He wasn't always like this, he was once a single please child living on a farm with his seven siblings, and two parents. He was rebellious, but good-hearted. This all changed when he went to go join the War. Germany was planning to cause world-wide havoc, and William, along with his many siblings went to join the War. While on the ship he was sent on with his siblings, it was attacked and by German aircrafts, and sunken. Whilst on the ship, which was invaded by German boats prior to the sinking, most of William's siblings were killed while fighting the German's. When he saw this, he felt something enter him, like a key unlocking a padlock that he had inside him for a long time. He let loose his rage upon the ones who killed his family, and successfully avenged them, but was left behind on the ship. He managed to get away from the ship on a mere piece of floating wood. As luck would have it, he made it back to land on American soil, now positioned in Maine. William found his way back to his old home, only to find his mother had left, and his father had died of a heart attack. When he told his sister,the one living there now and in ownership of the farm, she grew furious and kicked William off the property, irrationally blaming him for the deaths of their siblings. Though incorrect,he couldn't help but feel the exact same. William eventually moved to New Jersey where he got a cheap job as security guard at a public family diner. This would mark the beginning of what he hoped to be his new life; but he was oh, so wrong. One night, while working in his household garage, there was a loud crash outside his house. He armed himself and went to go investigate, only to find a smoking crater in his front porch. His common sense was overshadowed by his curiosity as he approached the hole. A very large woman with a battered appearance and ragged wings of a dove was there. Without much explanation, she looked to William, and asked him if he could do a favor. Though initially rejecting her,she confessed that she needed to save her child, and the only way to do that was "to leave her in mortal hands." William caved in and offered to help, and was given a small child in a bundle of golden cloth. Red stars danced in, seeming to grow closer. As William took the baby, the woman muttered the child's name; "TigerLilly Blossom". The woman quicklytookto the skies in astonishing speeds, becoming nothing more than a white light in the sky, fleeing from the red stars that approached at ever moment. William raised the child as his own, and taught her the inconveniences and hardhsips of life from too young an age, Being harsh on her, and beating down her confidence. Depsite this, he still lived the child, feeling as if she was his own, and still nurtured her. When the time came, she became an incredibly strong adolescent. One day, William decided that he would no longer need to keep Lilly held up inside the house any or, and took her to work one day, letting her roam the place as she saw fit, being the curious little devil she was. This was his greatest mistake. William tookhis off her for one second and she went missing, days later, reports showed of the diner reeking of a rotting, pungent smell and was forced to shut down. William investigated and found what he thought were the remains of his daughter inside one of the many wearable fur suits used to entertain children around the location. Enraged, Willing took his anger out on poor, helpless children, killing multiple in a short span of a few months. He was never caught, due to having shared ownership of the location, and access to nearly all waysthe police could get evidence on him, destroying any traces he had left. One day, his co-owner called him and told him the news of how he had a tape of the murderer killing a child and putting their body into a hidden room away from sight. This led to the creation of a news article, describing the murder of an individual named "Harry Smite, co-owner of a popular family diner." This gave William recognition and his elusive ego was dubbed "The Devil of New Jersey." However, karma would soon have it's way. As when the diner indefinitely shut down, and rotted away, William caught word of the disappearances of many teenagers who wandered into the place and never returning. He went to investigate late in the night, and found himself spying upon one of the old robotic characters that entertained children long ago, The Marionette. After observing for many weeks, he found out that the robot was messing round with the suits that he specifically hid bodies in, making them move on their own, and controlling them like a puppet master. William, bewildered by this, and even frightened, deducedthe location was haunted and needed to be permanently destroyed. One by one, he hunted down the robotic characters and dismantled their metal bodies into scrap heaps, unable to work at all. He then went after The Marionette, and found himself cornered instead. The spirits of all the children he killed chased him, but as he looked back, The Marionette did not follow, in fact,it tried stopping the children, and despite it's emotionless, painted face, he felt sorrow and worry emenating from it. William found himself finally trapped in a hidden room, and had nowhere to run. In a last-ditch attempt to save himself, he attempted to hide in one of the older metal suits that the earliest models of the diner used to have employees wear. However, he wasn't aware that the suits held a deadly secret, they were like lethal traps. Too much movement would cause locks inside to the suit that held the metal in place to close in on the human inside, which would crush and impale them. This is exactly what happened when William saw his diguise wasn't working and he tried to run, the sharp metal impaling his body. He slumped against a wall, slowly passing out due to blood loss as the spirits of the children faded away, in glee of having their revenge. However, The Marionette stayed. It went up to William, looked him in the eyes, and removed it's mask, revealing it's true identity, his own daughter, TigerLilly. Before he finally died, he heard her say; "It wasn't supposed to end this way." He found himself in a limbo of a gray dimension, stuck there. However, he did have company. Inside the dimension lied a small demon, who was named "Lurma." Lurma revelaed multiple secrets about William, including his inheritance and how he managed to take on multiple soldiers at once in the War. He wasn't completely human, he was also part of a species of some sort of superhumans, dubbed Meta-Human's by himself. After a long while, the two became good friends, and William found himself accepting how his death was. Then, one day, he heard a voice from above, and was visited by a being of pure light. The being stated the many sins William had committed, and was disgusted by him. And he was punished for his deeds, the being used his name and said the words, "You are in need of time to think. You are damned, unfaithful, endowed with wrath. You are a Harbinger of daughter Destruction, and I curse you with eternal limbo. Death will never accept you." He awoke in a new location, and was confused by what happened, but still found himself able to speak with Lurma, though only telepathically. He noticed he was now in possession of the same metal suit he hid in, but couldn't feel anything at all. He felt as he was, dead. After wandering the place for a short period of time, he discovered another person in the place. He approached the person, and noticed the name tag on their suit; TigerLilly B. Afton. He had been reunited with his daughter after what she told him was 30 long years of him being dead. She said she visited him everyday and practiced singing, trying to make his so called "eternal" rest more peaceful. He dubbed his new body "Springtrap". Many events happened afterward, such as finding out she was in a relationship ship with a magical skeleton named Draco. She also revealed her blood father, a powerful demon named Nightmare. And many more ling awating allies. TigerLilly then disappeared for quite some time until William found himself pulled through a sudden tear in what seemed like reality itself. There, he was presented with a task. The task to help kill a "Timeline Devourer" named ERROR. The one presenting the work, a seemingly magical fox named Valentine. After defeating ERROR, Valentine created the TimeFixer Academy, which was an inter-dimemsional school ran by a group of beings who protected Timelines, Lilly being one of the top teachers there. He was offered a position as a professor there, and accepted. He was also the one responsible for creating the Gear Device. A device that tapped into the flow of time, and could open portals to different universe's. After many years, the school was shut down and lost to the abyss of what was left of the dimension. William made a home in California, a select few of his best students coming with him along with Lilly and Draco. William now works as a mercenary along with Draco, and a wanderer of the universe's out there. At some time in his life, he was also leeched onto by the Origin of Destruction, due to him being "the perfect vessel". It is one of many Origin's that exist, and William has made semi-peace with it. And that's basically the nutshell of my backstory. Pretty confusing, right? Appearance William is a tall and built but thin Man of flushed white skin. Due to his old age, he is has obvious laugh lines and bags under his eyes. He has a flat nose and long eyebrows. He is extremely tall, due to a tumor that grew in his pituitary gland at a young age, which he managed to get removed very quickly, this is also the cause of his inability to grow hair on his head. He also has multiple scars along his skin, due to his work with robotics and his war battles. He possesses gray eyes, which is actually just a very light blue. He is often found wearing his old security guard uniform, as it was what he was wearing in the day he died. However, he often finds himself wearing a long, aesthetically stylized raincoat his daughter made him. He also has a signature purple hat he wears with a broken light on it's center that he rarely takes off. He also wears formal dress pants and black dress shoes with rusted golden buckles on them. He also sometimes wears the same type of golden hip-hop shaders he got off eBay. As Springtrap, he grows a few inches taller, and becomes a gianthuld of metal in the form of a crudely anthropomorphic jack rabbit. The suit I'd olivedrab in color and is littered with multiple cracks and holes all around the metal. The stringing of William's decaying body scatter through the inside of the suit, along with his decaying head that rests behind the mask. As Dark Springtrap, he looks the exact same as normal Springtrap, but his color pallette in now grayscale, and his eyes shift from being full gray to having red outlines around the gray. As Destruction Springtrap, he now has sharp, spiky black tendrils waving out of some of the holes of his body, and his palette is now black with reddish-orange and yellow outer trims. As Pyrus Springtrap, he's the same color as his normal pallette, but the holes on his body now have visible flames and smoke coming from them. When activating the Rage System, purple smoke leaks from the orifices of William's body. His veins also pop up and become and unhealthy dark blue color. Personality William is lawless and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's a passive-aggressive standby type of person. He'll only pull a punch if someone is it to him first. If he doesn't get his way he'll make death threats that he rarely ever carries out, but he's not afraid to kill someone who won't let him get his way. He seems to act anti-social, and is rather uncreative. However, he's always on the guard, and is very hard to catch off-guard. His mencaing appearance makes him very good at intimidating individuals, which he does on accident most of the time. He has an extremely short temper, and seems to hold a grudge against children and adolescents. Despite all this, he's extremely caring and relatively friendly to his friends and family. He's a joker in secret, and makes a joke at almost every single opportunity he gets. Will also seems to lack motivation to do much of anything, or even feel something for a certain incident or person he's presented with. He almost always has a tired look on his face, eyelids drooped and a large frown on his face. Using his abilities makes him more irrational and violent, and will often cause unnecessary damage. He also possesses poor decision amkung skills outside the realm of combat at seems to fluctuate from acting like a complete idiot to being a wise individual. He also has a fear of sexual themes, due to an incident with one of his sister's when he was young. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Name: '''William Valerie Afton '''Origin: '''Exiverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''208 '''Classification: '''Human / unknown Meta-Human species '''Date of Birth: '''December 31st, 1912 '''Birthplace: '''Montpelier, Vermont '''Weight: '''325 lbs (Base) | 809 lbs (Springtrap, Dark Springtrap, Pyrus Springtrap) | 923 lbs (Destruction Springtrap) '''Height: '''7" 7' (Base) | 7" 10' (Springtrap, Dark Springtrap, Pyrus Springtrap) | 8" 0' (Destruction Springtrap) '''Likes: '''His family, Anchovies, long nature walks, wandering, being occupied, cleaning, making jokes '''Dislikes: '''Himself, seeing the ones he loves hurt, being forced to choose between two or more things, not being able to whistle, spiders '''Eye Color: '''Gray '''Hair Color: '''Bald (would be White) '''Hobbies: '''Being a janitor, cooking whatever, his merc job, training his students, practicing his sharpshooting, golf '''Values: '''He holds his family and friends above all else, but will put specific safety as a priority if need be. '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Revenant (A deceased person who has reareanimated to the revenge on who killed them.) '''Affiliation: '''Varies '''Previous Affiliation: Let's not tell them about this one. Themes: ''' ''Main Theme: ''https://youtu.be/KjvFup5UvMQ ''Passive' Theme: https://youtu.be/x21uTtiCUpA ''Encounter Theme: ''https://youtu.be/SfgUtVDdn0Q ''Fight Theme(s): *https://youtu.be/qDG-0FmiqYU *https://m.soundcloud.com/omarcameup/firered *https://youtu.be/abDg6kuUscM Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, likely 1-B | Unknown, likely 1-B | Unknown but higher | Unknown | Unknown, likely 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Master Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Biology knowledge, Immortality (Types 7 & 9) Superhuman sense of smell, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Mind Erasure, Regeneration (Mid physically, High-Godly via Dimensional Limbo), Fear Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Fourth-Wall Awareness, Paradoxical Immunity, Soul Manipulation Immunity, Fire Immunity, Disease Immunity, Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Dimension, Dimensional Travel, Presence Masking, knows all the swear words, Multi-lingual, Pain Immunity, Time Manipulation Resistance, Metal Manipulation Resistance, Kinetic Energy Control, Conductivity, Fire Absorption, Pseudo-Adaptability, Rage Empowerment, High Willpower, Nullification Deniability, Shadow Melding | Same as before but amplified, True Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Probability Manipulation | Same as before but amplified, Nothingness Manipulation, Reality Erasure, no longer afraid of spiders, Violent Tendencies | Dramatically amped fire abilities, Same as Springtrap from, Thermal Control, Hell-Fire Manipulation, Cold Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Resistance, Absolute Zero Immunity, Solar Projection, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation Immunity, can cause melting with a single touch | Same as all previous forms but amplified, Absolute Destruction, Omni-Negation, Power Removal, Tendril protrusion, Aether Erasure, Undeterminable Existence Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Hyperverse Level (Quite a long time ago, he travelled to the 60th dimension with some firenfired to blow off some steam, casually destroying things inside the dimension) | Unknown, likely Hyperverse Level (Stronger than base) | Unknown (Stronger than Springtrap form, but doesn't use the form very often) | Unknown (Hasn't used the form yet) | Unknown, likely High Outerverse Level (WoG states that it can defy the authority of supreme deities but cannot truly defeat them. It's power source comes from a being that embodies Destruction, and is the reason "Destruction" as a whole whole exists) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Immeasurable (Constantly moves things above our dimensional understanding) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Durability: Hyperverse Level | Hyperverse Level | Hyperverse Level | Unknown | Likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite (Is an undead) Range: Can be anywhere from Standard Melee Range to be able to reach you across dimensions Standard Equipment: A small pocket knife, a Flask, sometimes a sword, and guns Intelligence: Unknown, as he acts like a complete imbecile sometimes, and other times he's a genius in what he does. Holds a degree in robotics and is a qualified mathematician, though has anger issues and is mentally and emotionally unstable Weaknesses: '''Spiders, Sexual Themes, Anchovies, Overthinks often, Doesn't take anything seriously, You can throw his ball based attacks back at him '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Point -' Will shoots a single please, quick purple beam from his hand made out of Anti-matter energy. *'Death Bullet -' An amplified Death Point. *'Death Gazer -' Will generates a gigant ball of Void Energy into his palm and chucks it at a target. *'Death Hammer -' Manipulates the dimensional integrity, and crushes whatever he so pleased with all the weight currently inside it. *'Death Pheonix -' Will channels fire energy in his chest and fires a large beam of pyrokinetic energy at a target. *'Shadow Implosion -' Will presents a small ball of jet black energy in his hand, crushes it, then opens his hand to let the condensed energy violently erupt out. *'Combo Interruption -' Its like combo breaking in Killer Instinct, but so I don't get copyrighted. Usually a swift uppercut to daze the target. *'Denial -' Self-explanatory. *'Doldrum -' Will creates a sphere of an odd wavelengths that move attacks directed at him somewhere else. *'Rebound -' Will takes in all the kinetic energy thrown his way, channels it through his body, and can either repulse it out of the way, or use it as his own. *'Dimensional Limbo -' Will was sentenced to be trapped in an eternal limbo, but now has control over it, it's basically just a respawn point. *'Energy Grappel -' Self-explanatory. *'Legacy Ender -' Will charges up and fires the strongest beam of energy he. Or, that was what he did at first. Now its just a buff beam attack. *'Photon Strike -' Will chrages thermal energy in his hands, condenses it into a ball, and kicks it like a soccer ball at a target. It will detonates into a massive geyser of thermal energy upon contact. *'Pike -' Will strikes a specific nnerve point to knock out or kill an opponent. *'Begone -' Will fires beams from his eyes at a target. If it connects, the target is desintigrated. Erases clothes and leaves the body untouched if they're wearing clothes. *'Leaving -' Will leaves the battlefield, and the text "William Afton left." ''will appear on the screen. *'Fourth Wall Control -''' Will can use the Fourth Wall to dodge, fake out, and even attack enemies. Key: Base | Springtrap | Dark Springtrap | Pyrus Springtrap | Destruction Springtrap Note: Still in development. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown universe Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hyperdimensional Characters Category:Tier 0